Loosing Grip with Reality
by Random Reader OO1
Summary: "It all started with a twinge in the back of his mind. Nothing major, but it was just enough to alert him that something wasn't right..."


Hey peoples, its Random with a brand new idea, one that will be finished, cuz now i have my very own BETA! Hey Mrs. Fred Weasley 1996! This is dedicated to you, even if you've already read it! Love you Ashes!

On to the story, and tell me what you guys think!

It all started with a twinge in the back of his mind. Nothing major, but it was just enough to alert him that something wasn't right. The boy, sixteen year old Harry Potter, was in Potions class when he noticed it, but before the class let out, he felt something break. Suddenly, his mind was caught up in his memories, feeling something fighting for control.

Had it not been for the small crack he had noticed in the beginning, he would have automatically assumed it was Lord Voldemort, rising from the ashes, and trying to take over his mind. This however was different. This was his most carefully guarded secret trying to reveal itself.

He cursed, grabbing his head and squeezing his eyes shut. This wasn't right, this specific thing shouldn't be happening, not here, not now. He felt himself slide off the stool, not even attempting to catch himself, before diving into his mind.

The mind was a very advanced thing, especially his. Inside himself, buried deeply, was a throne room, with three different royal seats. Harry took his seat on the left, watching as the struggling figure slipped in on the right.

Who were the three men? At the far left, Harry James Potter sat, the one that everyone saw, his legs sprawled out casually. Here, in this place however, he was known as the Golden Boy, and this was the only place he would accept the title.

On the far right sat Freak, the person that the Dursley's raised, and the one who would submit to anything that anyone wished. Before Hogwarts, it was only Freak, and the middle figure.

Surprisingly, all three of them looked different Golden Boy was in casual clothing, more fit for a Gryffindor than himself, what with white skinny jeans and a red wife beater with a golden vest.

Freak looked like he always did, hand me downs from Dudley Dursley, with a rope tied around his waist, holding up his too big jeans. Huddling into himself, Freak looked at him with a pained expression that made his gut wrench.

The middle figure made him smirk in a very Slytherin way.

"Golden, what's going on?" a voice asked from the middle throne as the true Harry Potter, the one who was just Harry, asked, his voice smooth as dark chocolate. Golden was about to say something when Freak suddenly screamed, disappearing to the real world.

Opening his glazed emerald eyes, Harry Potter sat up, holding his head in his hands.

"W-what's g-going on?" he asked, his voice quiet and fearful as his eyes scanned the room, looking for possible escape routes. He had no idea what was going on.

"Harry, are you alright?" a concerned Hermione Granger asked, kneeling beside him. Harry nodded, moving to wrap his arms around his body.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to get into his mind so that golden could do his job, but as soon as his eyes closed, he was stuck trying to get past the defenses of his own mind, by himself.

"Golden? Ry?" he called quietly.

Moments later, Harry and Golden appeared in front of Freak. Freak almost cried in relief.

"Is everything alright Freak? What happened? Where did you go? And why are you locked out?" Harry asked, shooting question after question at the trembling boy.

"Th-the past…is…" he stuttered. Freak was nothing like the others, he wasn't extraordinarily clever, or brave, or anything. Freak kept his head down, keeping his eyes on the floor, even if he knew that Ry and Golden wouldn't dare harm him. His body was shivering, weaker than usual; it felt like he was dying.

When Ry heard Freak whimper, he was over there in seconds, holding the part of himself that helped him survive his horrific life. Golden came over seconds later, and they wrapped the hurting part of them in their embrace. Ry tried to get them past his defenses, which were a mixture of all of his parts, and back into the safety of the throne room.

His concentration was halfway at best. While he was worried about Freak, his mind was also distracted. He pushed on the door to his mind, trying to open the doors that so easily responded to his magic before.

Maybe it was because of his distraction, maybe it was because he was still healing, he didn't know, but what he did know was that the door shattered like glass.

In one small moment, he went from being surrounded by forests and his mindscape to a horrible pain that started in his head and moved to cover his whole body. He felt the familiar pulse of his power washing over him, before blacking out.

Dean Thomas rolled his eyes when Harry Potter first went down, sure it wasn't very nice, but after going on six years, random things happened around him. A troll on Halloween, dementors at a quidditch match in third, and four champions for the tri-wizard (would it still be called the tri-wizard since there were four?) tournament were just basic examples of the weird things that happened around the so called golden boy. This however, was more than strange. This was just plain freaky. He blinked several times, trying to figure out what was going on, before three words left the golden boys lips that he felt were perfect

"Oh bloody hell!"


End file.
